Memories
by blacklupinfan
Summary: SLASH HPDM Harry remembers his past and refuses to face up to it. First try at slash...


**Memories**

This story belongs to my friend. She 'borrowed' my account for this story since it was empty anyway. It's her first attempt at slash, so she is kinda nervous at what kind of response she would get. So, do her a favor, and review after you read this chapter. Constructive criticism please!!! Thank You!!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. The name Raleigh was borrowed from the book Journey's End, and Mitsukake was borrowed from Fushigi Yuugi. And anything else you recognize, it's probably not my friend's or mine.

Chapter One: Surprise Visitor

The moonlit night showed itself through the barred window. The light illuminated the cell that was almost empty except for two beds and a table, which had been put into the cell as a reward to the prisoners inside for having good behaviour for a month.

Harry stared out from behind the long, steel bars which sealed him away from others. A small boy, Raleigh, slept on the bed opposite of his. The child was no older than thirteen, and yet he had been admitted to the mental hospital, no, prison, for killing his whole family brutally and for reasons unknown to all except Raleigh himself. What an unfair and cruel world we live in, Harry thought to himself and smirked. He kicked the blankets off his knees and got up from the pathetic thing he called a bed. His feet touched the cold floors of the cell.

Harry was in a mental institute where people were locked up behind bars as if they were insane criminals. The only time they were allowed out was in the morning from seven to nine. After that, the mentally unstable 'patients' were all ushered back into their cells, a room of twisted luxury.

The door at the end of the stretch of cells opened, arousing the attention of some of the patients who were not yet asleep. In stepped a young doctor, Mitsukake, a Japanese who took are and observed the patients' every movement and recorded their daily behaviour and actions down.

Mitsukake held a clipboard in his tanned arms and walked hastily across the wooden riles of the corridor. He slowed down when he neared Harry's cell and gave a grin. "Potter, Harry," he called out, "somebody here to see you."

Harry returned Mitsukake's grin with a cold, hard stare. Mitsukake retorted in a malicious tone. "Don't look at me like that, Potter. I'm not the one claiming to be a celebrated wizard whose parents were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort." Mitsukake waved his arms in mock hysterics, "Oh, I'm so scared of Lord Voldy-Moldy that I'm about to PEE IN MY PANTS!" Mitsukake howled with laughter at his own joke and took the keys out of his lab coat.

Harry breathed in sharply at the keys. They were the gate to his freedom. He wanted so much to reach out and touch them and snatch them from the laughing idiot but he had to restrain himself. He knew that if he showed Mitsukake that he coveted the keys to freedom, the doctor would do everything he could to taunt Harry using the keys.

Mitsukake put the keys back into his pocket as soon as the bars were unlocked. He gestured for Harry to move forth and shut the gate after Harry.

"Now, don't try anything funny or I'll zap you," Mitsukake threatened, showing

Harry the ShockSpouter he had in his hands. When humans were zapped with the SS,

they would be paralysed for hours.

Harry nodded curtly and ignored the man's lame jokes on the way out.

Mitsukake led Harry down a long hallway, past thousand of doors, each of them exactly the same. If it weren't for the signs on the door, one would get lost easily. Harry let his fringe fall over his eyes; he didn't have to care about looking neat or presentable in a mental institute.

Mitsukake prodded him in the back and said, "We're here."

He jabbed Harry in the ribs and pushed him into a room where there was heavy security. He smiled coolly at Mitsukake and remarked, "Don't worry, I won't run away."

Mitsukake sneered and kicked him in the shins. Harry flinched but let his face remain emotionless. He sat down on a chair, oblivious to the surroundings; irritating Mitsukake was his only goal at that time. That was... until he heard that voice.

"Yo, Harry, long time no see."

Harry's head snapped up, he drew in his breath sharply.

"You may leave now, Mitsukake. Leave Mister Potter and I alone," Draco ordered,

"Get your guards to leave, too."

"But, your safety, sir-"

"I can handle Harry myself. Thank you very much."

Mitsukake grumbled as he made his way out the door.

Harry's eyes hardened and he glared at Draco. Draco smiled in return, indifferent to Harry's killer glare. Harry clenched his fists. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting back the 50 Galleons you owed me since we were first years in Hogwarts."

"Stop playing around, Malfoy. We weren't the best of friends when we were ten."

Draco rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We would have been in you had not made friends with those low class Weasleys. Oh, and that smart-ass Granger too. It's such a sad thing, though: her brains were too much for her own good."

Harry ground out through gritted teeth. "Stop beating around the bush."

"Oh, Harry, why are you so much like ice today? I came all the way here to visit you and this is how you treat me?"

Harry's eyes were no longer cold. His eyes stared accusingly at Malfoy and he chuckled as he shook his head. "You have something up your sleeve. You? Visit me? What kind of logic is that?"

Malfoy tutted coyly, "Your eyes make you look like you really belong to this

crazy place."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Go away, you nightmare."

Malfoy's eyes had a glint of humour. "'Go away'? That's what a heroic wizard would say when facing a nightmare? Wow, this place has definitely changed you." Malfoy feigned sadness. "Surely, Harry, you still remember about our tryst? Our tryst on the moors?"

"There was no tryst on the moors, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"What?"

"We're too familiar with each other already, so don't address me as 'Malfoy'. It breaks my heart to hear you call me that." Draco leaned in closer to Harry from the other side of the table, Harry's only barrier from him. "After all, we've already known each other too well, right? Harry? Don't you remember?" Draco sat onto the table and leaned down so that his eyes were in level with Harry's.

"Remember what?" Harry pretended to not know what Draco was talking about, albeit every single moment of the memory was haunting him.

"You obviously need a demonstration of that week." Draco lifted Harry's chin with his fingers gently and closed the distance between them. He parted Harry's lips softly and kissed him. Before either one could help it, the playful kiss turned into a rough one. Draco moved his lips against Harry's furiously and he chuckled in this throat when he heard Harry moan.

Draco's hands wandered up Harry's chest and unbuttoned his clothes. Harry kissed Draco back fervently and felt thrilling sensations tickled down his spine. But when Draco started fumbling with the buttons of his clothes, his senses slammed back. Harry pushed Draco away roughly. He panted heavily from the kiss.

Draco looked at him with clouded eyes. "Don't run away from me, Harry. You know we're meant for each other. I know you enjoyed every moment of that kiss."

Harry wiped his lips with the back of his hands, trying to remove the kiss

Draco had inflicted upon him. "F-Fuck off, you bastard."

"Didn't your mother teach you manners, Harry?" Draco frowned boyishly. Then he said, "Oh, wait, that's right. I forgot- your mother died when you were a baby."

Harry threw a punch at Draco, who caught his fist a second before it hit him. Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes, causing him to shiver. Draco pushed back Harry's hair. "I feel deep regret at how a talented wizard could have been sent here. So it's really true that you're powerless without a wand."

"Shut up."

"But I clearly remember you setting that boa constrictor on your cousin, Dudley, when you were younger. And don't worry about Dudley, Harry, I've already sent him flowers."

Harry frowned. He tried to wrench his hand out of Draco's grip. "Flowers?"

"A flower wreath, actually. He's six feet under."

"You bastard! You killed him?!" Harry yelled. No matter how much he hated Dudley, the pig deserved to live a normal life as a Muggle.

Draco finally released his vice-like grip on Harry's right fist and folded his arms. He smiled smugly. "I didn't kill him. Granger did."

Harry knew that Hermione would do no such thing. Draco must have had gotten somebody to murder Dudley. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, you don't? It's true, you know," Draco said. "I convinced her that it was right to help eliminate the antagonist of her best friend."

"More like manipulated, you mean," Harry spat out.

"Anyway," Draco cleared his throat, "back to the subject. You somehow used your magic to set a snake on that boy. So how come you never managed to escape from this place. Your will alone can get your magic to blast this whole place up."

Harry stiffened and his aggressive stance shrank and deflated. "I don't know why I can't get out, either."

Draco placed his hand behind his ears. "What? I can't hear you?"

"I don't know why."

Draco leaned back onto the black chair and gave a satisfied grin, as if he knew some secret which Harry didn't know. Draco chortled, "Well, I know why."

* * *

Review please!!!


End file.
